Swan Lake Castle
The Swan Lake was the former Place where Rothbart lived many years before Odette was even born. He lived there with his Hag (Now Bridget) to gain the powers of the Forbidden Arts. He wanted the Kingdom of King William but before he could have his powers he was vanished. So he and Zelda were getting the notes from the Forbidden Arts: The Power to Change, The Power to Creation and The Power to Destroy. But he eliminated her. So Rothbart and his Hag were working together. Later, when he finally wants everything the King William love and own he attacks the King killing him, most of his guardians and kidnapping Odette chancing her into a Swan During the day and by night fall she will be a human when the Moon touches her wings. Rothabrt proposes her several times to be his wife and so he can rule her father's kingdom as King and Queen, but she refuses him with the same answer every night: I'll die first. When Odette was on Swan Lake she befriends three animals friends: Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin. Odette also lure Derek to the place as he thinks she's the Great Animal and tires to kill her. But when Puffin helps her avoiding his arrows and encouraging her to transform into her human form so she can reveal herself to Derek and they two embrace. Odette also explain about her spell to Derek. Near the end of the movie Odette tries to warn Derek that he is doing his huge mistake by making a wow of everlasting love the wrong girl, but it was no use. After realizing his mistake Derek follows Odette to Swan Lake where she felt on the floor and dies in Derek's arms before she could tell her feeling for him and that she loves him. Derek and Rothbart began to battle. Bromley, Derek's Childhood's friends sends him an arrow and Derek kills the Great Animal. Derek confess his love to Odette and she comes back to life. The movie ends up that both restore The Castle and lived together. In the Second Movie it is reveal that Clavius a former friend of Rothbart wants the Forbidden Arts. So he sneaks to Swan Lake to get them but Odette tells him that since Rothbart's death, Derek destroyed everything. But he believes that they are somewhere and locks Odette in the Tower. Odette is forced to chance into a Swan to warn Derek where he is rescued by herself but as long as Clavius has the Orb that he found in the basement of Swan Lake, she'll remain to be a swan. Finally Clavius was defeated and Odette turns back into a princess. On the Third Movie Zelda also sneaks to Swan Lake to get the notes that Derek didn't destroy. She kidnaps Odette in ordre that Derek must give the notes to Zelda if he want to see her alive. The movie ends up with everything in peace once more. Category:Castles Category:Villain's lair Category:Heroes' residences